strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute Power
'' Absolute Power'' is the fourth album by American rapper Tech N9ne and officially his Strange Music debut. It was released on September 24, 2002. It has sold about 358,000 copies to date, despite being made available for free download by the label, making it Tech N9ne's highest selling album. Reception RapReviews gave the album an 8/10, breaking the ratings down as an 8/10 for lyrics and an 8/10 for beats. Allmusic gave it 4/5 stars. Track Listing 'Disc 1: Absolute Power' 'Disc 2: More Power' Samples *"Imma Tell" features a sample of "Mambo Italiano" by Rosemary Clooney *"Slacker" features samples of "I Get Around" by 2Pac and "Hypnotize" by Notorious B.I.G. *"Trapped In a Psycho's Body" features a sample of "Love To Love You Baby" by Donna Summer *"Yada, Yada, Yada" features a sample of "Fuck Wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" by Dr. Dre *"I'm a Playa" features a sample of "Rock Me Amadeus" by Falco Notes *"The Grench", "Victory", and "Shocked" all appear on Tech N9ne's 2005 compilation Vintage Tech *A remix of "I'm a Playa" appears on Vintage Tech *A slightly different version of "Trapped In a Psycho's Body" appears on Vintage Tech *"Walk With a Limp" appears on Kutt Calhoun's 2004 album B.L.E.V.E. *"Slither" appears on the Alpha Dog soundtrack Singles *Slacker *Imma Tell *Here Comes Tecca Nina *I'm a Playa Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (79) US Independent (3) US R&B (28) Personnel 5150 Mental Productions: producer, tracks 18-19 (disc 1), 3 (disc 2) Big Los: producer, track 7 (disc 1) Big Scoob: featured performer/writer, track 19 (disc 1) Bizarre: featured performer/writer, track 14 (disc 1) Boy Big: featured performer/writer, track 6 (disc 2) Carl Breeding: producer, track 3 (disc 1) Erica Hugunin: featured performer/writer, track 4 (disc 2) Femi Ojetunde: producer, track 5 (disc 1) Flash Technology: producer, track 3 (disc 1) Grant Rice: featured performer/writer, track 2 (disc 2) Greed: featured performer/writer, track 3 (disc 2) IcyRoc Kravyn: producer, track 13 (disc 1) Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 6, 20 (disc 1), 1-7 (disc 2); writer, tracks 6, 17, 20 (disc 1), 3 (disc 2); additional vocals, tracks 4, 12, 15 (disc 1) Kuniva: featured performer/writer, track 14 (disc 1) Kutt Calhoun: featured performer, track 8 (disc 1), 2-3, 5, 7 (disc 2); writer, track 8 (disc 1), 2-3, 5 (disc 2); additional vocals, tracks 3, 6 (disc 1) Money Hungry: featured performer/writer, track 7 (disc 1) Mr. Porter: featured performer/writer, track 14 (disc 1) Mr. Stinky: featured performer, track 7 (disc 1) Mr. Whitebear: featured performer/writer, track 19 (disc 1) Proof: featured performer/writer, track 14 (disc 1) Robert Rebeck: producer/additional vocals, track 20 RonnZfromBerlin: producer, tracks 10, 12, 14, 17 (disc 1), 1-2, 6 (disc 2) Rubonyx: producer, tracks 2, 4, 6, 8, 15 (disc 1), 4-5 (disc 2) Skatterman: featured performer/writer, track 7 (disc 1) Snug Brim: featured performer/writer, track 7 (disc 1) Swifty McVay: featured performer/writer, track 14 (disc 1) Tech N9ne: album artist Txx Will: featured performer/writer, track 19 (disc 1)